So that moist material such as sludge, for example, can be dried for further utilization (e.g. its incineration), it has been the state of the art for quite a while to deposit moist material on a drying surface and remove the water contained in it with the help of corresponding heating devices.
It is furthermore known that the drying power of the respective plant or the height or mass flow of the moist material to be deposited on the drying surface can be selected depending on the water content of the moist material to be fed into the drying plant or on the water content of the moist material that is already on various places of the drying surface (see, for example, DE 10 2011 004 788 A1).
Even though the above-mentioned methods already dry the moist material relatively well, there is nonetheless a certain room for improvement regarding the energy efficiency of the drying plant and the homogeneity of the dried moist material.